


it gets better

by hyunkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "friend", Aobajousai, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikawa is a mess, fluff?, i'll add tags as it progresses, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunkat/pseuds/hyunkat
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had never felt like he was his true self.Actually- he didn’t even knowwhohis true self was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	it gets better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa! and his very good friend ("friend") iwaizumi!

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! Nice hair.”

  
The boy grunted an incoherent reply before grabbing the chair next to him and plopping down into it, mussing his hair around in a poorly executed attempt to fix it. He slung his backpack over the seat with a clack and huffed.

  
“I wish you wouldn’t call me that,” Iwaizumi mumbled, blush spreading across his face.

  
Oikawa laughed and started to unpack his backpack, which was decorated with the green alien keychain that Iwaizumi had gotten for him over the summer during one of their countless days spent together. He layed out a few notebooks on the small, wooden desk, his pencils lined up neatly next to each other and occupied himself by brushing off the eraser shavings that littered the surface and frowned when he struggled to shake them off of his hands. He then reached over into the bag and pulled out a book, smiling.

  
“Look what I found at the library yesterday!” he held it up with pride as if he had written it himself.

  
“ _What To Do In Case of an Alien Invasion_ ,” muttered the flustered boy with now even messier hair. “Tooru, you’re crazy. You and your aliens. That’s never gonna happen.”

  
“You never know! Right now you might have your doubts, but when the aliens come to Earth, you’ll regret not taking my word for it,” Oikawa sputtered with passion (and slight embarrassment).

  
Iwaizumi punched him in the arm and said, “Whatever. It’s still never happening.”

  
Before Oikawa could come up with a snarky response, one of the first years (“ _Kunimi?_ ” he thought) walked up to them and asked about practice. Iwaizumi did most of the talking, while Oikawa sat back with his arms crossed, observing the two. His eyes slowly shifted upwards, locking with the younger boy’s. He could see how Kunimi’s dark eyes widened and awkwardly averted in the opposite direction, which earned a smug smile from Oikawa.

  
He stumbled over his goodbyes and left the two alone, shuffling away to his classmate waiting for him at the door.

  
When the younger students had left, Iwaizumi turned and sighed. “You can’t just keep doing that.”

  
Oikawa feigned innocence. “Doing what?” his eyes were innocuous but his smirk gave it all away.

  
“You know what I mean,” he rubbed his forehead. “Loosen up. We’re graduating soon and no one’s gonna put up with that when we get to high school, okay?”

  
Exasperated, Iwaizumi looked up and saw Oikawa, head facing the ground as he shrugged guiltily.

  
“Look at me.”

  
Oikawa slowly looked up, avoiding his fierce gaze.

  
“Tooru.”

  
He finally looked in the boy’s direction, and tried not to shrink back.

  
“I’m just trying to look out for you.”

  
Oikawa paused before answering.

  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thank you so much for reading :) this is my first time doing something like this and it's really fun! it's not necessary but i do appreciate kudos and comments!  
> ps: i might not update regularly because of my schedule but i'll try to update as frequently as possible!!


End file.
